Elizabeth's Letters
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: A collection of secret letters that Elizabeth wrote to several people. Please check it out and let me know what you think.Because I am lazy, I'm putting the disclaimer out here that I do not own POTC.... Unfortunatly.
1. To Norrington

These stories were all inspired by all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I basically just decided to put together the emotions of every main character together in a letter-type thing. These are Elizabeth's. I hope you all enjoy and that it works out well.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Letters **

_To James Norrington_

_A gentleman,_

_A friend,_

_A person missed._

My dear, wonderful, brave James,

I will always remember the very first time I ever saw you.

I was eight, having just celebrated my birthday a few days before. It was then that my father came to me to inform me of our journey to Port Royal.

"I have been made governor, Elizabeth. Is that not wonderful?" he asked me, so pleased looking in his black wig and fine silk clothing. He had informed me earlier that he had been expecting this position for quite some time. It elevated us that much higher in the social standing.

"Wonderful, Father," I murmured demurely, as I had been taught to. I was to busy looking at a great map of the Caribbean that he had given me. I was looking at all the islands there, and at the town we would be going to.

I had never much cared for England myself. It reminded me too much of my late mother. Her smile, her sitting in the garden, her serving us supper herself…

It was all too much for me, and I believe that my father desired the change as much as I did. And so we packed our things, hoped into our carriage, and headed out to the ship, where I also met the infamous Mr. Gibbs. But that is not important.

Because what is important in this letter is _you_, James.

I must admit, I was rather frightened at the thought of such a long journey.

But you were standing so tall, so brave, so sure of everything around you. You were indeed the epitome of a great English soldier. It was very… assuring to have you there. Very assuring.

Just like you always were. You have always been there.

And you have always given me my freedom. Swann was my last name, but many swans are kept in gilded cages, never to be set loose. But this is wrong. All birds, swans included, should be free, free to fly and to follow where the wind may take them.

You understood this.

When I stood there with Will and Jack, you just looked at me with… such loss in your eyes… But you turned you face, and let me have my freedom.

Oh, James, you can never know just how much that meant to me.

But I also never realized how much I meant to you.

When I saw you again later, you were absolutely filthy, drunk, fallen, a pathetic ruin of a man… Because of me. Because you lost me, and all you had left was to go and chase after Jack, because that was all you had left.

I was, quit literally, shocked. You, the strong rock of His Majesties Navy, were a sundering drunk. A very odd occurrence. In my mind, you were always the soldier, forever and always. You were always bound to duty. I never envied you that, though I sometimes wished for your sense of justice. Life would have been easier that way. But you lived your life in golden shackles, never free. I have always felt guilty about that. That you could have kept me in my cage, making me trapped all my life, but you set me free. I felt guilty that I could not do the same for you, because the very thing that freed you would imprison me. It is rather odd how love and the heart work like that. It will never make sense to anyone but God, I suppose.

So I watched as you and Will and Jack fought over the chest, and me. I felt so torn, though I didn't show it.

I should have, but I didn't. Because I was also flaming, absolutely FLAMING furious at all three of you stupid boys. Yes, _boys_. Not men. Men act mature. Men act like gentlemen. Men act like… act like… Well…

A real man would act like you in your prime.

Though I must say that I certainly didn't consider your last moments to be that of a gentleman. You were most defiantly not in your prime at that moment.

But I was also at fault. I was hurt, crushed, and totally miserable over the thought of my father being dead. _And the fact that you were aiding those that killed him…_

I was hateful towards you. I was horrible. I said terrible things that I regret now. I said I would never forgive you, though it was true you were not directly responsible for his death. Even if you did contribute to it. Honestly, the more I look at it, the more I realize that you were just as much of a victim as I was.

"Our destines have always been intertwined, Elizabeth… But never joined," Never had you ever spoken truer words than that, James. Never.

"You are a fine man, James," Never have I spoken truer words that that to you, James.

Honestly, nothing was quite fair to you. It seemed like everything you tried something after you met me, it came out all wrong. I blamed myself for that for quite some time. But not now, James.

I am happy now. So happy. I wish you could have been like that, James. I truly did wish nothing but the best for you, except for the last few minutes of your life. I still wish the best of everything to you, dear James. I'm not sure if it will do you much good now, but I do. And I hope you will forgive me for all the things you blame me for.

Honestly, I don't even know why I'm writing this to you. It is not as if you can read it. But it makes me feel better about things between us, putting it on paper.

I want you to know, James, that even though it is not in the way that you wanted me to, I truly do love you. You have always been important to me. I miss you. I miss my sturdy soldier, though I know it is too late now. I should have told you before. But now I have, though you will never read it in a way that I can see. But I think you know, James. I think you know. I hope your existence is filled with love that I could not give.

All my love,

-Elizabeth Swann Turner

* * *

Please read and review! 


	2. To Father

This is the second in a line of letters that I am having Elizabeth write. I am planning on having others write letters to each other as well. So, enjoy.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Letters **

_To Gov. Swann_

_My father,_

_My protector,_

_My best of friends._

Father,

You will never know how devastated I felt when I saw you in that little boat.

You will never know how much I wanted for you to hold me, to tell me just one more time how much you loved me.

You will never know how much it meant to me when you said "I'm so proud of you." Never, in a thousand years would I ever have expected that. All my life, you have called me wild, willful, sometimes even mad. You have told me that I exasperated you, have actually driven you to tear up one of your best wigs, but that you have never once doubted that whatever I did with my life, I would be wonderful at it.

Which is why you were so concerned with the pirates. I suppose you can't be blamed. I would have been concerned if I was you. I must have driven you mad.

Like that time when I turned fourteen, and you caught me trying to climb out my window to go to sea. You had come in to see the makeshift rope of sheets hanging out the window, and saw my head ducking beneath the balcony. In one fell swoop you strode over, pulled me up, and had me over your knee, spanking me like I was four again and had just done something very naughty. I was furious. So were you. But neither of us could stay that way long.

Within the week I came to you trying to hold back tears. It was late at night, and you were working. You looked up, and saw my face, and you got up and strode over to me, asking concernedly what was wrong. It took a moment, but I finally composed myself enough to ask a question I had been wondering about for quite some time.

"Do you ever wish I wasn't here? Are you ever ashamed of me?" I looked at you with my eyes full of tears, and you simply embraced me in a strong, loving hug, the kind I miss now more so than ever.

"My sweet girl, I have never once thought that. I love you so much, even when you drive me mad. I may on occasion wish that you would be taken by pirates, but I also know that would never work," I looked at you curiously, and you continued. "You would only drive them even more mad, and they would return begging me to make you come home."

I laughed so hard at that.

But still, I always wanted to make you proud of me. I never thought I could actually do that. I was always making a fiasco of things. It was ridiculous. I believe that you thought it was a miracle that the Commodore actually proposed to me. It was my one salvation. Once I was married, I would no longer be your problem. But that all changed with what you said to me that night after I had accepted the Commodore's proposal.

"… But you know… Even the right decision, if made for the wrong reason, can be a wrong decision."

You have no one to blame but yourself for what happened afterwards. I realized things that I hadn't before. I did what I knew I had to do.

But I still made a mess of things. But it turned out to be good.

I made the right decision for the wrong reason. It turned out beautifully. Until I saw you at World's End.

I hadn't seen you for nearly six months. I had barely thought of you, because I was so busy doing pirate like things that I knew you would not approve of. I decided that I had years and years to argue with you about what I did then. I truly did miss you. I knew exactly what I would say to you. I would come in, you would bluster a bit, and then I would explain.

I never dreamed I would see you _there_ of all places.

I was so happy to see you. I had felt guilty about leaving you like that, and now I could apologize.

And then… you were dead. It hit me like a slap across the face. It was so sudden. My chest felt so tight, like I couldn't even breathe. It was horrible. I know for a fact that if hadn't been for Will, I would have jumped off that ship in a heartbeat just to reach you. I was crushed. For a while after that, I hated everyone. I hated everything. I was numb. I wanted to kill everyone who ever wished you ill. For a little while, I wanted everyone to die. Everyone.

Including Will.

Including Jack.

Including Barbossa.

Everyone who had helped, I even wanted them to die. I hated everything.

But then I remembered what you told me last. "I'm so proud of you." Would you have been proud of me like that? Hating everyone? No, I knew you wouldn't. I knew for a fact. Even when you were gone, I still wanted your approval. It means so much to me even now. Even gone.

Father, you could not have said anything more special to me than that. It hit me suddenly that even turning out the way I did, even being a pirate, even having killed people, you were still proud of me. The fact that you loved me had never hit me so much as it did in that moment.

And now, even though I know you can never read this letter, that I will hide this letter along with the others, I want you to know that

I

love

you.

You, who was always there for me.

You, who supported me in just about everything.

I love you. I miss you. I'm still your Wild Girl. You are still my Silly Papa. And I will always love you.

Always. I can never say that enough. I think you know how I feel.

Always yours,

-Lizzie

* * *

Okay, read and review! Be kind, though. Its my first POTC fic. 


	3. To Barbossa

Yet another letter for the story. I've been wanting to do one like this for a bit. So enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Letters**

_To Hector Barbossa_

_My kidnapper,_

_My guide to the other side,_

_My sometimes friend._

Captain Barbossa,

I must say that through all our time knowing each other, I am more surprised by how our relationship has changed more than anything else. When I first saw you, I was absolutely terrified, and yet… awed at the same time. All my life I had wanted to see a _real_ pirate, and there you were, standing right there in front of me. Albeit, the amazement did wear off after I realized that you were kidnapping me, but that is beside the point at the moment.

You were a real pirate captain.

I admit that I never did, never have, quite gotten over my awe of you. Even when you stood in front of me as a skeletal monster, it was still inspiring. Even when you were about to kill me, I remember thinking "This is what a real pirate is like. Cruel, unkind. Evil, even." And you certainly lived up to all of that. When Jack is compared to you, you make him look like… well, like an amateur. At least concerning things such as mutiny, wickedness, and cold-blooded murder. You make all of that seem as simple as walking down the street on a sunny afternoon. It was too bad that you died later, after Jack and Will and Norrington showed up.

But then, after we had… lost Jack, I was so totally… well, blown away when you descended the steps, and I saw you like I had when I had first seen you.

A pirate.

One of the most powerful, strongest, wickedest pirates I had ever seen, met, known. You were just there, like you had always been, like you had never been dead in the first place. I watched you take a bite out of that apple with that arrogant smirk on your face, and for a moment, I really did think that everything would work out all right. It one of the most shocking things I ever thought I would feel. It was ridiculous.

That night was one of the most confusing I had ever experienced. Your conversation with me did not cause my mind to rest any. I went to stand outside for a while. The events of the entire day were causing me no small amount of discomfort. I was standing there, everyone else asleep inside. Then you just walked out.

"Nice night, ain't it miss?" I turned around, shocked to see you standing there, grinning at me. It was disturbing, to say the least.

"I… I suppose so…" I was at a loss as to what to say. What does one say to a kidnapper and would-be murderer? I certainly did not know.

You just walked closer and looked up at the sky. "The stars are out. A good sign."

I remember thinking _And what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?_ So I said again, in a suspicious tone, "I suppose…" And then you chuckled. And pulled out another apple. I looked at it with a mix between disgust and curiosity. "Why do you eat so many of those things?"

You looked at me, then at the apple with a weird little smile. You rolled it around in your hand for a moment, then took another huge bite out of it. "Because apples have always been my favorite food. Ripe," another bite. "Green," another bite. "…Apples," and then a final huge bite. I sighed and looked away. There was a light tap on my shoulder. I looked back, and you were holding out another apple to me. "I assure you, Miss Turner- Ah, excuse me, Miss Swann."

I turned to look at you, furious. "Are you trying to rub that in my face? Are you trying to make me feel guilty?!"

"And what might be making you feel guilty, Miss-"

"No more Miss's! I don't want them, I hate hearing them!" I rushed inside and crawled into my blankets in one little corner. The next day, you didn't say anything to me. You looked at me once or twice when I would speak, but for the most part, you ignored me. I can't say why, but it bothered me. I didn't say anything, of course. We all made plans, and set off.

For a few months after that, all I did was take orders. I never really did anything else, until we had another little conversation. Again, I was just sitting there, and you came up with two mugs of… something or another, I had decided to stop paying attention long ago to what we ingested. It was better not to wonder if the stuff was actually edible. I doubt it, though. Well anyway, you came up and sat next to me, handing me a mug.

"Nice night, ain't it, Elizabeth," you said calmly, taking a sip out of your own mug. I just looked at you shocked. You had never said my name. You saw me looking at you like that and just smiled again. "Well now, I can't go around calling ye Swann now, can I? Seems mighty unfamiliar to me, and as I recall, we have spent some quality time together." I glared at you, and you just chuckled back at me. You set down your mug after a moment, and looked at me.

"Now then, what seems to be troubling ye, Elizabeth?" I glared at you again.

"Nothing is the matter! I am perfectly fine!" I snapped.

You gave me this look that I had never known you even had. You looked at me like you were staring into my soul. In just one look, it felt like you knew everything about me. It was very… uncomfortable.

"Every time someone mentions that pathetic Jack Sparrow's name, you flinch. And if you don't flinch, you look at the ground," You took another swig from your mug. "So then, what seems to be troubling you, Elizabeth?"

I stared at the floor. "I… I did something… very wrong… and I'm afraid I won't be forgiven for it…"

"Forgiven for what?" You saw me glance at William. Then you gave a soft "Ah…" You looked back at me.

"So then, Elizabeth… Does young Master Turner still have the same affection for ye he apparently had when I first saw him?" I almost laughed. It was amusing when put in that light.

"I… think he does… but he hasn't spoken to me… like that since…"

"Since that idiot's blundering death?"

I flinched. "Yes, since that." You kept looking at me.

"Ye know… I meself have ne'er felt the bond that I believe that you and Turner feel for each other, but if it be half as strong as I thought it was, then he'll go and forgive ye," You finished off your drink, and then stood up. You didn't know how deep my sin was then, though you would discover it later. But you did say something that I would come to understood.

When you said that Will would forgive me, I was still torn. I didn't really believe it then, but I do now. What you said was so true. When Will found out, I though he would hate me. I never quite realized what lengths he would go through to keep me safe. To be perfectly honest, I only though he was trying to protect me. But when he looked me straight in the eyes and told me he loved me and wanted to marry me… I remembered your words, and I knew exactly who I wanted to marry us. True, you were the only one who could marry us there at the time, but even if you hadn't been, I would have chosen you anyway.

I honestly have no idea why I wrote this letter to you anyway. I've hidden it away, so it is not as if you'll ever set eyes on it… But still… It's nice to have it on paper.

So I wanted to thank you, Hector, for everything. Even though I will never say it to your face, even though I would rather swallow a sword than have you see this, I wanted to thank you.

And that is all.

With much affection and Gratitude,

- Elizabeth Swann Turner

* * *

Read and review, please! 


	4. To Jack

Yet another letter. Enjoy. Also, don't forget to review. Please?

* * *

**Elizabeth's Letters**

_To Captain Jack Sparrow_

_An idiot,_

_A skilled backstabber,_

_A wonderful friend._

Dear Captain Jack Sparrow,

I truly have no idea why on earth I am even thinking of _not_ burning this letter. I really don't. Quite frankly, usually whenever I think of you it comes with intense feeling of disgust and an urge to strangle you. However, as soon as those emotions emerge they are quickly followed with an urge to go and embrace you with all the strength that my upper body posses. I blame the constant backstabbing-and-then-coming-to-the-rescue pattern that you seem to continually have used with every person that knows you. I can name several of these times as I sit here at my desk, and I will write them down.

One: You claimed to help Will, only so that you could get your ship back, but then you turned right around and (through several other circumstances) saved everyone.

Two: You _sold_ (yes, I will use that word) _sold_ Will to Davy Jones so that you could save your sorry hide, but then you decided to give up the _Black Pearl_ to try to save us.

Three: Your use of manipulation not only threatened the entire existence of the pirates through my stupidity, but it also caused a huge nautical war, planned to become the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, and made me realize that you are the embodiment of Chaos itself. But then in the final battle, when Jones stabbed Will (oh, it still hurts to _think _about it) and I saw the look on your face…

It was heart wrenching.

I had never thought that you would care like that. The whole time I had known you, you had backstabbed me, I had back stabbed you, we had both backstabbed Will… the list went on and on. Frankly, I never really thought that you would have any other feelings for us besides that of a passing opportunity. I never did quite believe that we were friends. Acquaintances on even ground, yes, but actual friends, no.

Which was why I was so shocked when I felt so horrible about your… demise. I had never thought that the guilt would rip at me like that. It was surprising to say the least. But what hurt me the most was that _I_ had done it. I would never have done that before meeting you. Never.

I blame you for the lapse in judgment, just so you know.

But still, I couldn't stay like that. After you came back and announced to every one who your murderer was, I felt… well, not exactly good about it, but I did not feel nearly as horrible as I had before. I remember when I first attempted to discover just how much you still hated me. The whole time that we were trying to find a way to bring you back, I was trying to work up my courage to apologize to you. I also wanted to see if the damage was permanent and whether or not our relationship could be salvaged once we rescued you. I very much doubted that it could be. After all, all the three, no- five, including Barbossa and Norrington- seemed to do to each other was backstab and attempt to kill each other. I actually did kill you, so I suppose that I am now on a higher league than all of you, so 'Ha'!

So that was why I was so surprised when you let Will live. I fully expected you to stab the stupid heart yourself. I would have hated you forever, of course, but I can't say that I would have never missed you.

We all have an odd relationship, don't we, Jack? When we are alive, we hate each other, but when one of us is about to die, we realize how much we mean to each other. It's all rather ridiculous, and yet, it all seems so right. I can't say that I've never once had a bad thought about you, but I can say that it is thanks to you that my life has turned out the way it has…

And my life is beautiful. I thank you for the times that I had my Will, because without you, they would not have existed. Lets think of it this way… Even though you have caused me much grief, you have given me much more joy. Let me count the ways:

One, the first day that we met, you saved my life.

Second, you encouraged both Will and myself.

Thirdly, you have proved yourself (through even more maneuvering and backstabbing) to be a true friend who cared for us by saving our skins.

Also, who else could I have possibly named as my son's godfather but you? Thank you so much for actually agreeing to do it. There were several large betting pools going on at the time as to whether or not you would except. I got twenty pounds from betting that you would. Very lucrative it was. Very. Not nearly as lucrative as the time you came for Christmas. Well, that wasn't lucrative in money, so much as it was love. You came barging in with two huge sacks, one full of gifts for your new godchild, and another filled with letters from Will to me.

I suppose being at sea gives one a greater chance of running into him, I suppose.

Really, there are many times I wish I could be you. Except I would eventually keel over dead from alcohol abuse. There's another bet going on about how you'll die. I'm betting that either you'll die from that, or choke on the fumes coming off your filthy unwashed body. I have another one, a bet that you won't ever die. Of course, that means that I'll have to live forever to make sure that you never die…

We'll just have to see how that works out, won't we?

I can only say so much to you—or write to much as the case may be—before remembering all the times you made me want to hurl something large and painful at you, so we'll just skip that shall we, and I will end this letter.

Farewell then, letter to Jack Sparrow. May you never be discovered.

Forever your Pirate King-

King Capt. Elizabeth Swann Turner.

P.S. I heard about your latest escapade with the ladies in Singapore, and since I can never saw this to your face, I wanted to write that I thought it was very flexible of the five of you. With the sheep, I mean. That's all.

* * *

….remember the reviews…. 


	5. To Will

The final letter in this little series. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I know I've loved writing them.

* * *

Elizabeth's Letters To William Turner

_My love_

_My husband_

_My best friend_

Will,

I can't even begin to describe the things you make me feel. When I was young, everyone called me wild, undisciplined, and, in the words of my father, 'more like a laughing hyena than a young woman of privilege'. It embarrassed me to be called things like that, so I began to mold myself into what they wanted me to be. I call that my 'doll' stage, because I let people do what they wanted with me. And then I met you.

And everything turned around.

After we rescued you, we kept you at our home, you remember, Will? It was almost a month before you were strong enough to do anything. Not because you were weak physically, but because you were in shock. And we all understood why. In a few minutes you mother had been killed, and entire crew slaughtered before your eyes, and there were even a few children on board along with you, as we later learned. My father left me in charge of taking care of you, and I complied.

But this time, I was actually happy doing it, and everyone could tell. I made sure all your food was on time and cooked well, I kept your room clean; I made sure that you were never without. I was so happy being able to take care of someone who most likely would not tell who I was supposed to be, and who would let me do things like I wanted. But you saw through me, and through my façade.

I was bringing food to you on a tray, and you were sitting up in bed. You had never said anything much before, so you took me by surprise when you actually said something besides 'thank you.'

"Why do you pretend so much?" you asked.

I stared at you. "Pretend? What do you mean, pretend?"

"You act like they want you to act, and you seem as though you are happy doing that. I can tell you aren't."

I just stared at you for what seemed like forever. "And how would you know all that?"

You looked at me hard. "Because I watch you. And you're a wild thing." And with that I stood up and was about to walk out, until you said, "But I think that the most beautiful things of all are the wild ones… The ones that don't _have_ to come back to you, but do." And I just looked at you, and looked at you… and then I started crying.

And you sat there on the bed, and I put my head in your lap, and you just held me.

You've always held me, Will. Always. Whenever I need to break down, whenever I can't hold it in, you are right there, that shoulder, the only shoulder I can cry on.

Anyone else would try to say comforting words, try to make me feel better.

No one understands me the way you do. You are the only one who knows that I can't _stand_ to have people try to comfort me, to talk to me about my 'problems'. I just need an ear. A shoulder. A strong, sturdy rock that can support me in my time of greatest need. A sheltering cave where I can hide if need be.

You.

It's always been you, and no one else.

We both knew it, even when you were in denial, even when I was in denial in those moments with Jack. I thought at that time that I didn't need, or want a rock. Jack's surprises kept me guessing and intrigued at every turn. You… I thought you were predictable.

And I was certainty proved wrong. Jack's behavior became annoying, then distressing, as he would be our friend one moment, and then our enemy the next. I was afraid to talk to him, afraid that he would betray us.

And I would think about you.

It took me some time to realize it, but when I did, it all fit in. I am wild, and you are too… but in a different way. And when we are together, everything seems fine. The world is wild, crazy, mad, frightening, but you are strong, and you make it seem safe, even in such a terrifying place.

I can't explain how you make me feel, not quite fully. You make me feel beautiful, yet I don't want to flaunt it. You make me feel smart, but I don't want to show off. You make me a better person, and I know that I need all the help I can get in that area.

Will, I don't know what I would do without you.

I would be lost. Totally, irrevocably lost. Lost like a mouse in a room full of cats. Lost like a bird caught in a hurricane. Lost like a fishing boat caught in a rip tide. Lost in every sense of the word lost.

And so Will… as you were stabbed by Davy Jones… I knew that moment that I would not live in a world without you. Even as you screamed, I thought about ways to end it all. Yes, I know that you would have killed me again when you would find me in heaven, but it would be worth it, because I wouldn't be lost anymore.

I love you, Will, more than anyone has a right to love someone. It's really ridiculous, but absolutely wonderful.

And I miss you.

So much.

It hurts so badly, Will, when I think of you and then remember that you aren't by my side.

But then I see our boy. I see our boy who looks so much like you, and is so much like you, and I think to myself "Will would be so proud. So happy." And then I grow strong, and I know that you are proud of me no matter what. And so I decide to work even harder to make myself even more worthy of you.

I am going to raise our boy the way you would want. I am going to tell him all about his wonderful father, and how he is a _real_ man.

And me?

I'll wait for you. I don't care how long it takes for you to come home, I'll wait. Because I love you.

-Elizabeth Swann Turner.

P.S. When you get back, you had better help me to dissuade all these old biddies living here that I really do have a husband. It's rather hard for our son to go around being called a bastard. Of course, he just goes and beats them all up whenever they do… so you'll have to tell him not to do that, too. I love you... I already said that, didn't I?

* * *

Reviews are loved! 


End file.
